1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to warning systems and methods, and more particularly to an electronic device and method for displaying warning signals in relation to a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycles are popular as a means of transport. However, the bicycles do not include warnings to other road users such as brake lights or turn signals. A bicycle is vulnerable and it is dangerous for cyclists if there are no any warning device on the bicycles to display warning signals to other traffic when the bicycle brakes and turns.